


补发一下

by oepmist



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oepmist/pseuds/oepmist





	补发一下

乐正绫和言和因为上次洛天依来她们家，把所有吃的东西全吃了，只能被迫外出采购。然后两个人拎着一堆东西到傍晚才回家。“啊， 累死了，终于到家了”“我的大小姐， 东西一直都是我拿的好吗，你帮我拿过一次吗”言和补刀，最为致命。乐正绫看着坐在沙发上玩手机的自家老公抱怨，还是凑了过去“好啦好啦，不要生气了，我给你补偿好不好”说着她还坐到了言和的腿上。言和看着坐在自己怀里的人，便一把楼住了她的腰，微微一笑凑在她耳边道“补偿?好啊”说完还舔了一下她的耳垂，乐正绫浑身一抖“哎，不对，等一下，晤-.”话还没来得及说完，嘴就被覆上的唇瓣堵住了。另一只手也顺着衣服的下摆探进去，将内衣挑开抓住了那只不大的小馒头，不用过多照顾，顶上的红樱就已经挺立起来了。手掌轻轻蹭过时还可以获得一声呻吟，她看这个已经足够红透了，于是去玩弄另一只馒头。一开始用两根手指夹住揉捏，又觉得不够满足就讲衣物尽数褪下，凑上去用嘴含住那点“啊，阿和，不要一太太痒了一嗯....”乐正绫的几声轻喘算是给言和的动作做了个回应，用舌尖慢慢的抵舔还不够，她还要用牙齿轻轻的剐蹭。因为知道她最受不了这样的刺激，所以才偏要这样对她，这个时候的言和跟平时真的是判若两人。言和终于放开了那可怜的红櫻，又在脖颈上留下了几个印记，平日里白誓的脖子在此时也染上了绯红的颜色，和那几个印记也到是挺相配的。手指一路下滑，将裤子褪下后，也来到了早就潮湿的小穴，不需要润滑，直接深入半截手指在里面扭动“啊，言，言和-你怎么一下进-进去那么多”“还不 都是因为你想要，你看，都湿透了呢”将手指抽出一点又推入更多， 在狭窄的的甬道中蠕动，正想继续推入时，手机响了“嗡嗡”“嗯， 言和等一下一有电话.."”乐正绫摸索着身边的沙发，终于拿到了她的手机，看到是洛天依的电话刚想挂断时

言和拍开乐正绫的手，迅速夺过她的手机按下了接听键。“喂?阿绫?”那边传来洛天依焦虑的声音。“你怎么一直不接电话?”乐正绫颤抖着紧闭双眼，双唇跟被缝起来了一样，此刻竟挤不出一点话语。言和抚摸着她的胴体，更加用力地亲吻她的锁骨。另-只手的动作突然加速，向着那熟悉的凸出猛按，猛烈的进攻让乐正绫差点控制不住自己，让那羞耻的喘息声和叫声溢出来。乐正绫干脆咬住自己的手腕，羞耻感充斥着她的大脑。言和掰开她的嘴，拉开她的手，扯出了-条色情的银丝。她是故意的。她是故意的。乐正绫紧咬着下唇，刚刚涌上来的愤怒感却被那要命的快顶感给硬生生挤走了。

“阿绫?”那边的人还没有挂电话。乐正绫觉得自己可能坚持不了多久了。

“啊.....当言和再次在她毫无防备的时候撞击那个点时，乐正绫浑身一颤，一句破碎的喘息就漏了出来。

“阿绫?你怎么了?”她显然还没有意识到发生了什么，关切的话语再次传来。言和把手机拿近，放在了乐正绫的枕边。言和坏心眼地凑到她的耳边对她说话。

“怎么?不回话吗?”乐正绫觉得这简直羞耻爆了，言和总喜欢在她要回话的时候加大力度，在甬道里猛烈撞击。“那阿绫，我不打扰了?”她好像有些不好意思，可能是因为已经意识到了什么。“混蛋言和...

电话已挂断，被随意的扔在衣服上。手指突然抽出，涌入的空虚感让她忍不住轻哼一声， 但这种状态没有维持多久，两根手指快速插入向着凸起的那点猛烈撞击“啊!阿和慢一点-太，太快了”言和根本不管身下人无助的哭喊，将手指抽插的幅度一次次变 大，随着内壁的突然收缩，言和知道乐正绫要到了。“阿绫， 准备好，要到了”“啊，嗯”原本抱着言和的手，也更加用力“啊”突然拔高的的呻吟，预示着高潮的来到，内壁几次无规律的收缩之后，就喷出一-股白色的液体，推着她的手指出了小穴。

“阿绫，阿绫”言和叫了几声都没反应，她已经在言和的怀里睡着了。言和给她清理好身上，抱到床上在她额头落下一个吻，“我的大小姐， 你已经累了一天休息吧”


End file.
